CHARLIE'S
by sugar334
Summary: Bella's just starting up her new Bar with the money that she got from Charlie's life insurance, when she was at lunch she met in the Mob boss Edward Cullen but doesn't know who he is, will it be the different life she was hoping for?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV CHAPTER 1

It was times like this I really didn't want wake up to the sound of my alarm going off in my ear especially due to the head ache I have from the lack of sleep, But that tends to happen a lot now due to the fact that I brought a new bar, that was a long project to get up and running. Not that I didn't have the money to do it, I just so happens that when one thing went wrong the everything seemed to go wrong at the same time you know, plumbing, electric problems you name it, it all happened, I thought I was a sign from the almighty that this place just was not meant to open...then lets not forget the evil pixie and her need to decorate.

My god i have known Alice my whole life, I'm used to her behaviour. This time though it was like a fucking Energizer bunny on crack!, Fabric swatches, paint samples, what wood for the table and chairs or did i want steel...its was just too much this time, i wanted some calm where people could come and relax not like those stuck up places where you must have a fucking dress code to get it...rediclous!

So in the end I gave free rain to Alice to run along and so as she pleased as long as it gave off the calm and relaxed feeling, you know a place they can come and get away..friendly?. It was going to be great I knew that Alice always did good on her little projects and she knew its was important to me so she ill put in the extra effort in im sure.

And now we come to the reason this place is so important to me..its named after my father Charlie. He died when I was in college, shot in the line of duty, some sort of street fight he had to break up he tried to defuse the situation and I suppose he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was angry at my dad for a long time, I hated that he put himself in harm's way it took a long time to figure out it's that although he had me his job was his life. He wanted to make the world a better place and put the bad guys away and do the right thing. unfortunately that's how he met his end.

My father was a good man he loved me to moon and back and as much as I hate to admit it I was a total fucking daddy's girl. I was a total tomboy growing up, I think my dad actually wanted a boy when he found out my mum was pregnant, he wanted someone to play ball with, teach to how to shoot. Lucky for him I also like to do those things and he took great pride in teaching me to shoot and I must admit I am a fucking great shot if I do say so myself. He taught me not to kill but to just to shoot so the the person surrenders.I did a lot of my target practice with cans to begin with the we moved along to animals once I had practiced the art, but I liked to go straight for the kill more human that way.

Then came the self-defence classes along with the kick boxing it help with my balance problems and also found out I have quick reflexes so that's always good, its come in handy a few times, that's a story for another time...so although my dad help with all those thing he still had soft side, that came out in full force when my mum left when I was 10yrs old, she decided that she didn't want to be a mother apparently it had nothing to do with me she just couldn't handle it being tied down to rainy Forks with child and a husband that she didn't love anymore...charlie not me! ..It broke Charlies heart when she up and left and he never got over it he tried but it just didn't happen, and for that she is nothing tome and ill never forgive her for it.

That's when my dad really stepped up although he was heart-broken he became a mother and a father to me, he was my shoulder to cry on, my best friend and my rock..that's why it killed me when he died, I sort of changed with that I was no longer the good girl, well on the surface you could say I was but under the surface you could say I felt like a raging bull I just needed to be let out, some how I had turned bull-headed cold to anyone that didn't know me and I was kinda of a bitch, the only one that really knew the real me was Alice.

So in honour of my father I named the place CHARLIE'S he would probably be pissed that I had gone to college and got and English degree but in the end life is to short i didn't want to be the good girl anymore I wanted to do something different so with the money for Charlies life insurance I brought the bar can't get much more different that can ya!

So that brings me back from my trip down memory lane and back the banging head ache and the beeping alarm!, it was time to get up and get ready to get back to the bar and finish the painting and get the new furniture and the fridges and stuff moved in...oh boy what a long flippin day its gonna be!

With my rant out they way I switched off the alarm and crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom the do the normal routine you know got to the toilet, shower and brush my teeth, I walked back out in to my room to find some clothes, nothing special just an old pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt and some trainers, I brushed and put my hair in a messy bun on top of my head. I didn't need make up and I knew that would set Alice off but I was painting for fuck's sake I didn't need to look hot as Alice would put it.

I walked into the kitchen to fill up my travel mug and added milk and 3 sugars, sue me I like it sweet...I txted Alice and let her know I was on my way, I grabbed my bag and key and was out the door.

On the drive I was going over the check list in my head, I still had so much to do...i still had to hire the bar staff i would interview them tomorrow, we needed to get the painting and everything moved in today then we could stock up the bar then we would have the last few days before we open to finish any last-minute things that may pop up in the mean time.

I parked in front of CHARLIE'S and just stared it look pretty good from the outside, I looked up at the sign above the window it had a black background with CHARLIE'S written in a dark shade of red with a slight glitter affect, The windows were still covered but we had a sign saying we open next week...I cant wait feels like its taken forever to get to this bloody point.

I got a of my car and walked through the door of the bar Alice was already here painting from what i can see and the radio was blaring she was singing from the top of her lungs quite badly I might add!

I looked over to the bar area its was a shiny dark mahogany with 8 bar stools behind the bar you have the shelves where the glasses with go, we have a mirrored wall with more shelves also optic stands for the spirits along with fridges for the bottles of beer and wkd's, still looking around the floors were wooden we had 20 dark wood table and chairs and also 10 high table and stools to be placed as soon as the walls have been painted an it looks like Alice has stayed with the dark theme with black and red same as the sign out front. Tomorrow aswell as the interview I have 2 fruits machines coming, the jukebox that will be set by the dance floor area its a small area but it will do, we also have a small stage we are gonna have a live band for opening night there booked and ready to go..oh there is a room off to the right that I will put a pool table in that's also coming tomorrow. The toilets are in the door to the left mens and womens and the you have my office out back, it's coming together slowly.

I walked to the middle of the floor and took a deep breath and called " Hey Alice how you coming along"

Alice looked around with the paint roller in her hand with a bright smile on the pixie looking face and bright blue eyes lit up and said "Hey Bella I didn't hear you come in, erm well I almost finished this wall it's gonna look great don't you think, it's all coming together at long last".

I looked at Alice and said " yeah I know it's about time, I didn't think we was ever gonna get to this point."

I walked over to where Alice standing and picked up the roller to start on the next wall, the sooner it was done the better.

"I know what you mean, I'll be glad when its done and I don't have to listen to winged like a bitch in heat" Alice said laughing her ass off thinking she is the best thing since sliced bread...yeah I wasnt laughing.

"Huh, well i had to listen to you talk about fucking paint colours and being just the right shade and what color flippin wood, if you let me do it my way i could have just brought loads of shit and we would have been on our way but...noooo" i said.

"Bella come on...I wasnt that bad and you know it..I just wanted it to look perfect for you, and it will if you do it as I have seen it planned in my head" she said with the innocent smile on her face.

"yeah yeah whatever let's get this shit done already...turn up the music" I said as I began to roll the red paint on the wall, I was gonna get this shit done and finished today if it fucking killed me.

5 and a half hours later we were finally done, I dropped my roller in the tray and fell to the floor with a huff, "thank fucking christ that's done, I thought we would never get it finished"!

Alice fell on the floor beside me and rolled her eyes at me, I don't know where she gets all her energy from she didn't even break a sweat!

"Hey Bella we got about an hour and half before they bring the tables and that, do you want to go a grab some food at the chinese a few doors down and then come back" Alice said.

I looked at her thinking, but the my stomach rumbled loud enough for Alice to hear making us laugh and I said "yeah I could eat". I didn't realise it was past nearly 2 in the afternoon and had anything to eat yet.

We packed the paint away and cleaned the roller and trays and left them by the sink, we grabbed our bags and walked to the door, I took one look back finally glad that something big was off the list, it actually looked pretty cool, as soon as we had the tables and chairs in here and the bar stocked it would actually look like a proper fucking bar and that's all I wanted, with one last look walked out the front and locked the door and we finally on our way to feed my very loud stomach.

As we walked into the restaurant Alice asked for a table or two, I hadn't been here before it actually looked quite nice, we were sat at the table and was handed their menu's and was left alone, as I was looking over the menu I asked Alice what was good here, its not often that ate out I prefer to cook at home and eat some sort of healthy food, plus I like to cook and I can bake up a fucking storm!

"They do beef chow mein, I had it a few weeks back it was pretty good" Alice said.

"That will do me just fine, I'm to hungry to be picky today" I said to Alice as I put my menu on the table.

The waiter came over and took our orders, we both ordered the same and each had a glass of coke, as I turned to as I asked how many interviews we had to do tomorrow and what else still needed doing before we open.

She looked up at me and she was almost bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands and said "oh my god we have 10 people coming in for the interviews, some of the look ok I have a good feeling about tomorrow"

"You and your fucking feelings, you keep saying that shit in public people are gonna think your nuts...Listen we are both agreed , I don't want some whore behind my bar flirting with every guy that come in they are the to work same if we hire guys oh and if they do anything sackable their get 3 warnings there and there gone on the spot, I don't give a fuck if they need the job got kids at home or looking after there grandma there gone you understand?"

Alice is looking at me like im a cold-hearted bitch so I kept a straight face just to prove I aint fucking around.

" Bella you don't have to say it like that, its a bit harsh don't you think?" she was looking at me with that look again all sweet and innocent...yeah fucking right aint fooling for that one this time, this is business this time. Just when I was about to answer they brought our food over and we started to dig in I finally answered.

"Look if we hire some trashy fucking whore bag and they are flirting with anything that walks then its gonna cause trouble I'm warning you, all it takes is for someone to have a boy/girlfriend its gonna start to cause troubles which will cause fights that will then lead to the police, then complaints you see where im going with this?" I was trying to get my point across I think I had a valid point here.

Alice looked at me like a had three bloody heads and laughed..hard!

"Come on Alice shut the fuck up...im not saying they have to be cold-hearted but there is a line between friendly and full on flirting, you know what I mean the fake ones bleach blonde with fake tits and dumber than a plank of wood that will bang anything with two legs...like her" I said point to strawberry blonde that was 2 tables over twirling her hair she looks like she gonna drool I mean seriously!

I looked at Alice and she looked at my still straight face...and then she laughed at me again till she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Yeah again I just sat there waiting for her to stop and was caught off guard by someone else laughing next to me...i turned and looked to my right and was looking at the blonde herself and she did not look happy...oops!

The guy opposite her though yeah he was trying to stop laughing behind his hand not looking this way..he had nice hair though, kinda copperish with strands of red init standing in all directions it looked kinda messy but in a good way sex hair that's it...it looks like that. I looked back at Alice and mouth "oh dear" and chuckled a bit..that of course set Alice off all over again...God give me strength.

"What the hell did you just say?" the blonde screeched just as Alice finally stopped laughing and wiped her tears away.

"ow fucking chalk board much" I muttered under my breath...aparently not quite enough cos Alice and the bronze haired guy bent over in hysterical laughter. "Oh damn..ok fucking stop Alice" I looked at the blonde and gave her the big doe eyes and innocent look and said "what was that sweetheart?"

Yeah she looked slightly confused and said "you where talking about blondes with fakes tits and dumber than a plank of wood and said like me...you don't even know me!" well ok the she has a point I don't know her could be smart..then I tought about and almost laughed...I looked over at Alice who was still trying to keep a straight face.

I looked back at her still with my innocent and slightly shocked face and gasped and made my voice go a little higher "OMG no way are you tits like totally fake? I thought they were real they look real" I made my eyes go as big a saucers!

The girl matched my look and forgot I had insulted her and a screeched "they are totally fake but my doctor totally did a great job, i even went back to him do get my nose done too, you would never know" OOOOHHH shit I thought keep a straight face keep a straight face

"No way" I said, and here's the kicker..." can I feel em?" I said with a straight face, they guy that was with her just took a mouthful of his drink and spat it all over the table and the girl screeched "EDDIE!" Alice had to turn to turn the other way her face was red trying to hold in her laughter, How I managed to keep a straight face I will never know but it did.

The girl turned her attention back to me, I think she was trying to tell if i was serious, actually the guy kinda looked like that too now he was looking at me I got a good look at him and almost lost my breath, he was beautiful and yes I know you don't normally call men that but he was the has the whole sex hair thing going on, his eye oh my god they were emerald-green a shade I have never seen before they looked amused but slightly cold with long thick lashes, Strong jaw you could cut glass off and high cheek bones...my god this man was a god! My eyes locked with his and my breath came right out of me his eyes where so deep and I had to look away, I looked back at the girl.

"oh sure" said as if she wasnt quite sure.

I got up and waked over to their table and looked back at Alice her eyes where as big as saucers as if she thought I wasnt gonna have the guts to do..she should know me by now, I looked back at the guy and he looked at me a smirked and the I put my hand on the girls tit they were rather impressive and gave it a squeeze i looked back at the guy a smirked right back at him and his eyes went wide.

I looked back down at my hand and gave another good squeeze for luck and said " wow the totally feel real im totally impressed" I took my hand from her tit and stroked her hair and said "Oh wow is this your natural hair color its a beautiful shade like strawberry blonde"

I let go of her hair and the girl looked up at me "no I got it done at the salon in town they really are very good." she said with a smile.

"Whats 5x7" I said with and a warm smile showing a few teeth

She looked at me confused then looked at the guy twirled her hair around her fingers, smiled and batted her eye lashes and answered " 25"

I stood up straight let my face go flat turned to look at Alice and said "this is exactly what I fucking mean, fake tits, fake blonde and is as thick as a plank of wood" and through my hands up in the air and stomped back to my seat and that's when Alice and they guy finally lost it they were bent over double tears streaming down there faces I looked back at the girl, I felt kinda bad she looked like she wanted to cry seriously, I think I may have upset her soooo I just sat there and put some food in my mouth and waited.

Finally Alice stopped laughing letting out a little chuckle taking a sip of her coke looked at me with a straight face and said " Bella that was really mean and you know it...you know what you really need to get that stick out your ass and get laid"

I sat there for a second a bit shocked Alice would say something like that im public normally she saves that stuff when no one is around...I looked around the restaurant over at the guy out the corner of my eye he was listening but trying to be discreet about it taking a sip of his drink, I sat back folded my arms over my chest looked at Alice and smirked and said "I was just proving a fucking point and I believe my point was very much proven correct was it not?" I waiting for the guy to take another mouthful of his drink before saying "If I need to get laid I'll just sit on my fucking dildo!" That done it the bloke spat his drink all over the table again and this time he actually managed to get the girl, she let out a bloody scream that could break glass...I think she may have been up set because the next think I know she got up and stormed out the restaurant.

I sat silently for a second and heard a muttered " Fucking hell" from the guy then he asked the waiter for the check, I looked over and gave him a very innocent smile and the Bambi look and said "oops"

He shook his head and looked up at me through his lashes with a slight smirk and said "oops my ass doll face" in the most velvet smooth voice I had ever heard it was like honey it sent shivers down my spine and the he let out a chuckle.

"Ok maybe I went a little over the top, but I had a point to prove, I didn't mean any harm to whats her face" I said as I pointed to the direction the girl had run off in with a slight smile on my lips.

He chuckled again and said "sure you didn't, but I would also like to thank you I didn't realize she that fucking stupid" my head shot up I looked into his eyes to see if he was serious and then bust out into a fit of laughter oh my god I wasnt expecting that shit.

when I finally calmed down I looked up at him again and said "well in that case you're welcome."

He looked at me in the eye stood up and walked over to me and held out his hand and said "Edward"

Suddenly I was at a loss what to say, I was kind of stuck in his eye it was like I was struck dumb for a second...inside my head was screaming fucking snap out of it Bella and speak for god sake!...yeah that did it I finally took his hand with great effort I might add and a shot of electricity shot straight up my arm and made me gasp in surprise my eyes shot to his to see it he felt it too but his face was calm almost blank eyes piercing into mine as I cleared my throat and said "Bella"

He kept my hand a little longer than nessercery when he let go he said "I'll see you around baby girl"

Well ok then, that was slightly weird I thought but true to Bella form I had to snark back and say "I have a name you know" as I sat back in my chair and folded my arms.

He stood there and then unleashed the most dazzling smile known to man that made my breath hitch in the throat which he must have heard because it made him smile wider if that was even possible then he said "oh I know baby girl, I'll be seeing you very soon" then the fucker walked away!

"Fucker!" I said then heard laughter as he walked through the door when 2 men in suits flanked him on either side as he walked to the black flashy car that sat in front of the window, just as he got in the car he looked up at me smirked...yeah he weren't getting away with that so I smirked right back at him...and then gave him the finger and laughed at the shocked look on his face the 2 guys in suites that where with him also laughed which in turn made me smile wider as he got in his car and drove away.

I sat back and looked at Alice with a shocked look on her face also and said "well that was interesting"

"Yeah id fucking say so, what the hell was that" she asked as if I had all the answers.

"I have no idea what just happened, I was just trying to prove a point it kinda got out of hand and then went right out the window from there" i said.

"I think he like you"

"Dont be silly I'll probably never see him again anyway, besides I don't have time for a man right now I have the bar to get up and running so I don't have the time...I kinda recognise him from somewhere but i cant put my finger on it, but ill will say he looked mighty fine in that suite he had an air about him kinda screamed respect and danger!, i don't need that" i said looking at her.

" Yeah I know what you mean, I cant put my finger on it either, oh well we had better get going that delivery will here any minute" she said, yeah I wasnt looking forward to that.

We paid the check and headed back to the bar just as the delivery truck turned up, I felt a slight unease wash over me like I was being watched as I turned around to have a look around I saw nothing there...strange not only have I got a big mouth i have also lost my mind great!.

By the time we had set up the table and chairs , and set them in their right spots unpacked the fridges and turned them on behind the bar we were finally finished it took hours and I was knackered. We just have to bar stocked, so the interviews get the fruit machines and pool table in..oh and the dressing as Alice puts it, its all about the little things...yeah whatever.

It was finally time to go home, I shut the door and felt the same shudder i did earlier and looked around as I locked the door but saw nothing, so I brushed it off. I said good night to Alice said I'd see her tomorrow got in my car and went home, it didn't take long. I went straight in made a sandwich had a shower to wash the sweat and grime of my day off me, set my alarm and crawled into bed..it wasnt long before i was in the land of nod dreaming of green eyes with thick lashes.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

HEY GUYS ..ERM I DONT KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING, I KINDA OF JUST STARTED WRITING WHAT WAS IN MY HEAD I WAS MAKING IT UP AS I WENT ALONG I HAD NO SET PLAN IT KINDA JUST TURNED INTO A CHAPTER, I GONNA TRY EDWARD 'S POV NEXT, I DO KNOW I WANT EDWARD IN THE MOB NEXT IN LINE FOR THE BOSS AND I WANT HIM ROOFLESS AND COLD AND I WANT BELLA THE SAME BUT I WANT THEM TO BREAK EACH OTHER DOWN AND WORK TOGETHER WITH IN THE "FAMILY"...ANY IDEAS?, I HAVE SOME IDEAS IT'S JUST GETTING IT DOWN IN WORDS IM HAVING TROUBLE WITH!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I'm sick to deaf of doing all the fucking monkey work around here, I know im second in line but I got bloody capo's to do this shit, some smart thinks its clever to sell their shit on MY turf I mean seriously how dumb can you get you don't push your shit around my clubs and think you can get away with it, an this is what this asshole was doing and he was gonna regret it.

I park my outside the warehouse and got out and straightened my tie, I don't know why I have to wear a monkey suit all the time, its supposed to make us look like clean-cut business men or so my father Carlisle tells me, yeah fucking right it's just gonna get covered in bloody you know how much money I waste on suites every month, it just don't seem worth it.

I put on my ray bans and walked into the dust warehouse, it was dusty and smelled like someone who pissed and shit them selves...nice. As I walked through the last door in the back I say the little prick tied to the chair hands behind his back, blind fold over his eyes, he was dark-skinned, Dred locks and dressed like a class A fucking scag head...see thats one of the rules I have we may sell the shit but if I catch any off actually taking it then they lose a fucking hand, if you aint on your A game when your working for me then and they get pinched by the pigs you never know whats gonna come out your mouth...then your a fucking dead man for sure!

I could see Emmett standing behind the dickhead, Emmett was fucking huge, I mean he is one of my best mates we have known each other since we were kids he's a teddy bear to all that don't know him, but when were doing "family business" he's an evil mother fucker, off to the side is Jasper perched on the table, to be honest he don't look much shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes skinny comes across clam as cucumber, but that fucker is silent but deadly and am I glad there with me.

I came and stood in front of the chair so the first thing dread locks would see when the blind fold was off would be my nice shiny black shoes a lit a smoke and took off my shades and raised my brow at Emmett as if to "speak to me"...I dont want the fucker to know who he's done over just yet. Thats the best part when they look you in the eye with pure fear when they realise who you are they get the OH SHIT look, it amuses me from time to time.

"Hey boss" Emmett said, i see Dred locks head tilts to the side and his breathing goes slightly shallow but other wise keeps quite. I nod at Emmett to keep going.

"So this little bastard was pushing E in New moon last night, he was off his face got a bit handsy with some of the girls". I look over at Jasper as if to say "and you can't handle this shit!".

Jasper looks at me and says "I know, I know but he aint working on his own, he working for James crew".

My eyebrows shoot up into my hair-line. I hate James he's a sadistic little shit who wants to play with the big boys but he aint got what it takes, he's into petty shit like robbery, and now apparently pushing shit in my club, huh...time to send a message then eh! I look over at Emmett and nod my head, time to make my appearance know. Emmett leans over and takes off the blind fold and dread locks eyes adjust to the light, his eyes start from my shoes and work their way up to my waist, they stop st the gun that's in the front of my trousers, and the he moves his eyes up to my face and I get the look im waiting for pure fucking fear...me. i just give him a menacing smirk right back at him.

"Name" I bark out, my tone is menacing no room for argument. I'm in total boss mode.

"L...Laurent" he says, i can see the cold sweat break out on his forehead, he looks like he is gonna piss his pants.

"Your selling your shit in my club...why?" I growl.

" I..I didn't know it was yours, i just do what im told"

" huh so what you're saying is James told you to push your shit in my club, not to mention stick your fucking hands on my girls, is that what you're saying Laurent?" I ask him.

"well...yeah, but I didn't know it was your place I swear, I was just told to go there sell the shit and get our, if I had if know I wouldn't have gone...i swear" he said.

I bent my knees so that my eyes were boring right into his and said "My boys do what I tell the too" I know he understood what I was saying to because his eyes widened in fear, I looked up at Emmett as I moved back about 10 steps and said one in the shoulder one in the knee...then send him back to fucking James to get the message straight".

Emmett nods back and pulls out his gun and aims for the knee and I say "Right lads im out gotta drop off my car then interview some new bird for New moon...Have fun boys" I said as I walked back out towards my car.

/

I phoned Kate at the club and told her to tell the bird that turned up for the interview to meet me at the Chinese restaurant a block away, I decided I didn't wanna sit in the office with another bird trying to get all over my junk just to get the job. These bitches are stupid, if you ask any one of my girls that work in my clubs...if you work for me you don't get fucked by me simple as that...work gets to complicated plus when you shag more than one at a time people tend to get bitchy, I'm to busy to put up with that shit not to mention I aint a 1 woman man I like to see whats out there.

I walked into the restaurant and was lead straight to a table, they know me here I don't wait they seat me straight away. I order a pint while I wait and look around, this place is doing quite well since it's opened, it's also one of my business I co own with Jasper, he does all the business side of things i just put the money in and the take the cut can't get better than that.

I look back at the door and see a blonde bird walk in, I look here up and down she's quite fit, bit heavy up top for me and to be honest fake as shit, she got a curvy hour-glass figure about "5.7" got big blue eyes, nice full lips. straight nose, I finish looking her over look back at her eyes and she's giving me a coy smile and wrapping the finger in her hair batting her eyes at me, i think its ment to look sexy but she looks like a fucking spaz, yeah she's 1 of them!

She walked over and stood next to the chair in front of me and said "Eddie I'm here for my interview"

OH! hell to the fucking no! who the hell does she think she is Eddie...what the hell!

"Lets get 1 thing straight, you will address me as Mr Cullen and only Mr Cullen...do I make myself clear?" I said looking up and glared at her, I saw her visibly gulp eyes wide and nod and the i said "sit" and she did rather sharpish. I smoothed out my facial features and took a deep breath to calm down...fucking Eddie and said "name"

"Tanya"

we sat and ordered our food and I was asking questions about previous employers while the bitch was batting her eyes at me trying to look sexy when two birds came in a sat 2 tables over, the smallest 1 looked like a little pixie for sure but was bouncing on balls of her feet, she looks like she was fucking on something, while the other 1 had brown hair tied at the top of her head big fucking brown eyes that she was currently rolling at her friend i mean there was nothing special about her, she was wearing jeans and t-shirt quite small, her lips were plump the top lip slightly bigger than the bottom her skin was pale, she looked fucking breakable but hot as hell, in the girl next door kind of way.

Tanya was still going on about god knows what nut m attention was on something far better now, as they ordered their food I could hear her voice, and fuck me if it weren't slurty and sexy as hell, it sent shivers own my spine and gave me a semi and that's fucking saying something, that has never happened before not just from a voice.

I turned my attention back to Tanya who was still going on about something but kept listening to the girls on the other table talking about interviews for tomorrow and then my baby girl opens her mouth and my world tips on the axis and goes to shit...boy does she have a mouth on her there is no way she is the next door type of girl with that mouth she was as cold-hearted as me and that's pretty hard to do, I was still listening when I heard..

"You and your fucking feelings, you keep saying that shit in public people are gonna think your nuts...Listen we are both agreed , I don't want some whore behind my bar flirting with every guy that come in they are the to work same if we hire guys oh and if they do anything sackable they get 3 warnings and their gone on the spot, I don't give a fuck if they need the job got kids at home or looking after there grandma there gone you understand?"

I was gonna laugh my fucking ass off, but then I figured id give myself away, but I have to say I like the way she thinks, I was still listening when the other girl I now know as Alice going on about being harsh...i dont think she is, when she answers back..."Look if we hire some trashy fucking whore bag and they are flirting with anything that walks then its gonna cause trouble I'm warning you, all it takes is for someone to have a boy/girlfriend its gonna start to cause troubles which will cause fights that will then lead to the police, then complaints you see where im going with this?" that's shit's funny, i was having a hard job keeping a straight face and pretending to pay attention to Tanya and it was hard let me tell ya.

Then the little pixie otherwise known as Alice bursts out into fits of laughter I can feel my lips twitching wanting to smile. Then I hear ..."Come on Alice shut the fuck up...im not saying they have to be cold-hearted but there is a line between friendly and full on flirting, you know what I mean the fake ones bleach blonde with fake tits and dumber than a plank of wood that will bang anything with two legs...like her" out the corner of my I see her point to Tanya and finally lose my shit I start laughing my arse off, I can't help it cos she pretty much summed up what I thought as soon as Tanya walked through the door.

I looked over at Tanya who now looked like she heard the convo and glaring at Bella as I know her now but very soon will become my new baby girl for sure.

I wasnt paying attention trying to get my laughing under control, I took a bit of my drink the suddenly heard something about fake tits and can I touch em and that was it, the drink that was in my mouth was half way across the table as I turned to look at Bella in the eye, she look rather stunned then set her face back straight, I could tell she wanted to laugh how she kept a straight face I don't know, this bird has balls of fucking steel...then I heard a loud screeching "EDDIE" I was about to lose my fucking shit right at Tanya when I heard "ow fucking chalk board much" and that set me off all over again laughing till I had tears running down my cheeks oh my god am I glad I came for lunch today!

I sat there think there is no way she had the balls to go that far and then looked over at Tanya when she said yes, then looked back at Bella as she got up and walked over, sat back in my chair and smirked thinking she would bottle it at the last-minute, but the her hand went straight to the tit and squeezed she looked right back at me and smirked and if that shit aint hot I dont now what is I could feel my eyes widen a bit when she squeezed again. I crossed my arms over my chest and was listening about hair then something about 5x7 and I knew where this was going she was proving a fucking point and point well made I think...ahhh she's a smart cookie, when Tanya finally stopped batting her eyes and twisting the fingers in her hair and answered the wrong answer Bella finally last it and said...

"This is exactly what I fucking mean, fake tits, fake blonde and is as thick as a plank of wood"  
I had to laugh again Alice was saying that she was mean...who say fucking mean anymore are we like 6yr olds in the playground or what jesus.

Then she had to fucking snark back that she was just proving a point. I looked over at Tanya she looked like she wanted to cry. I wanted to laugh at her but took a mouthful of my dink t settle down when I heard "If I need to get laid I'll just sit on my fucking dildo" That was when the second mouthful of drink flew across the fucking table all over Tanya.

And that was is I was bent over double and so was the pixie I was so laughing so bad it weren't even fucking funny, my eyes blurred with tears that finally let loose.

The next thing I know i looked up and Tanya wasnt there anymore...so much for the interview argh, ill ring Kate and tell her to set it up again I muttered "fucking hell" as I asked for the check and looked over at Bella she was looking right at me with the innocent eyes straight face and said "oops" I wanted to laugh again.

"oops my ass doll face" I didn't mean to say it out loud and shook my head and looked up at her with a slight smirk on my lips, the I realised I just called her fucking doll face...shit.

"Ok maybe I went a little over the top, but I had a point to prove, I didn't mean any harm to whats her face" she said.

She knew exactly what she was bloody doing and was smart as hell about it too I chuckled and said "sure you didn't, but I would also like to thank you I didn't realize she that fucking stupid" her head shot up to look me in the eyes to see if I was serious and the she burst into a full belly laugh with a fucking snort and hell if werent cute as hell I had to smile a little...then i thought CUTE! since when do I think the bloody word cute! I was snapped out my mind when she told me I was welcome.

I looked at her in the eye and walked over and held my hand out and said "Edward"she looked a bit stunned for a second a slight blush came up over her cheeks and finally took my hand, the electric shock that right up my arm and straight to my dick shocked me to hell, but I kep my face straight and looked at her, her eyes were wide when she snapped hers to mine...yeah she felt that too, what the hell was that. she took a few seconds to compose herself and finally said "Bella".

When I let go of her hand I said "I'll see you around baby girl" the look on her face made me want to smile.

"I have a name you know" she said...I stood there and looked at her and then smiled the panty dropping smile im told works wonders on the ladies and the perhaps it does cos her breath hitched and it only made me smile wider.

"oh I know baby girl, I'll be seeing you very soon" and the walked towards the door where Emmett and Jasper were waiting when I heard "fucker" from behind me i had to laugh I couldn't not...Jasper and Emmett both looked at me like I had a third head...what it aint like they never seen me laugh before for god sake.

I walked over to the can and opened the door just before I went to get in I looked through the window and saw Bella and the friend watching me and smirked at her to let her know I knew she was watching me and the she smirked right back at me...and gave me the fucking finger I was shocked looked at my boys to see them look through the window then back at me and bloody laughed...bastards.

I shook my head and said "get in the fucking car n drive" both of em jumped in the car n we were off, I looked over at Jasper and said "the brown-haired beauty with the finger is gonna be my baby girl, I want a background check, i wanna know where she works, lives, family the works understand,she goes by Bella...and get a fucking guard on her, i want it all in 2 hours you got me?".

Both of em look at me like I fucking stupid, but the look im giving them shuts em up and Jasper starts texting on his phone, i lay my head on the back of the seat and close my eyes and see brown eyes and smile...ahhh ill be seeing you very, very soon.


End file.
